gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-X00-TD/2 Dark Guardian
History After The Ascent declared war upon the Earth, a need for combat mobile suits was apparent. After surviving several battles in which he witnessed the incredible capabilities displayed by the Guardian Series, Milliardo Consulo decided he needed to construct his own. To that end, he snuck into the, as of yet, undiscovered warehouse in which the Star Strike Gundam Meisters and their mobile suits were stored. He then copied the schematics of the Perfect Guardian and used them to construct his own mobile suit. It was named the Dark Guardian in reflection of Milliardo's past with Ransac Strike. The Dark Guardian is the brother unit to the True Guardian. Design The design of the Dark Guardian is an inversion of the True Guardian. Where the True Guardian used brighter colors, Milliardo preferred to use darker colors to help avoid attention in combat. Also where Ransac preferred to utilize mainly close range weaponry, Milliardo balanced ranged with melee. Like the True Guardian and it's predecessors, the Dark Guardian utilized Wing Bits for multi-directional combat. The only difference between these and the original is the orange color. The Dark Guardian lacks the Nanite Reactor of the True Guardian as the suit was constructed before the technology was revealed. As a result it also lacks the Truth Mode. However the Gundam compensates with superior technology and an incredible performance. Equipment *'Dark Buster Sword:' The sword draws inspiration from the GN Great Sword, Full Saber, and the GN Lances utilized by the GNX-III. The Dark Buster was a large blade constructed out of a Regenium/Condenser hybrid, giving it an incredible cutting ability as well as making it nearly indestructible. Situated above the hilt were four small integrated beam rifles. The rifles allowed instant medium range attacks without the time lag of switching between modes of operation. In conjunction with Trans Am, the rifles could release two powerful particle blasts similar in output to that generated by the 00 QanT's Raiser Sword. Because of it's large size and durability, the Dark Buster could be used to block attacks. When not in use the Dark Buster could be stored on either the shoulder or on the back. When a large buster sword proves detrimental, the Dark Buster could be split into two seperate swords. In this form the swords could generate a beam saber for extended reach. *'Wing Bits: '''The Wing Bits of the Dark Guardian are similar to those utilized by the True Guardian.When docked the wing bits emit a blue glow. On Dark Guardian, the wing bits are designed to function as particle guidance for high speed thrust. When deployed the mounts for the bits function like GN Verniers, greatly increasing the speed and mobility of the mobile suit. *'GN Sword 2 Kai:' The Dark Guardian utilized two updated GN Sword 2's for close combat when the Dark Buster Sword would get in the way. Primarily against faster opponents. *'Core Cannon:' The Core Cannon of the Dark Guardian is capable of the same uses as that used by the True Guardian. *'Knee Cannons:' The Knee Cannons of the Dark Guardian is capable of the same uses as that used by the True Guardian. *'GN Particle Disruption Missiles:' When an opponent displays superior firepower, The Dark Guardian can fire particle disruption missiles to prevent the use of beam weapons. The Gundam can then dispatch the mobile suit with the Wing Bits and the Dark Buster. The Dark Guardian carried six such missiles. *'Beam Saber:' The Dark Guardian was equipped with three beam sabers. Two beam sabers were stored within the wrists of the Gundam. When needed these could slide into the hands for instant utilization. The remaining saber was stored on the back. Features *'Trans Am System:' The Dark Guardian could utilize Trans Am for increased capabilities. The Trans Am of the Dark Guardian was unique in that it could activate or disengage the TD Blankets of the GN Drives to allow altering of particle generation. *'Scan Eye: A scan eye was installed into the head to allow the Dark Guardian to supply a full tactical display of the target to the pilot. *'''GN Field Skin *'Quantum Brainwave Interface' *'Shadow Phase Cloak:' An advancement and variation of Optical Camouflage, The Shadow Phase Cloak allowed the Dark Guardian to become completely invisible. When active not even the GN Particles emitted by the Dark Guardian can be detected. However the suit was rendered immobile while it was active, forcing the pilot to drift.